


The Echoes of You Stir Within Me

by EspadaIV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Gen, Post-TRoS, Pregnancy, Spoilers, force bond sex, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Post-TROS Ficlet, a bandaid of sorts for myself. Rey reflects after what happens on Exogal.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Echoes of You Stir Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. This story is based on characters/creatures created and owned by Lucas Arts/Disney. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue. This story is just a made-up, fictional, crazy slice of my imagination.
> 
> Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fics, mangas, anime, music, movies, books, plot bunnies). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! Send words:  
> [EIV's Tumblr](http://http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I was very much angry, affected, and hurt by TROS. I ugly cried in the theatre. UGLY CRIED IN PUBLIC. Ben's death reminded me of another one of my favorite character's death. SO MUCH SALT FOR THE MOUSE. Also inspired by art and an idea I saw in a FB group.
> 
> Shout out to my lovely, JKR for looking this over.

The only thing Rey grabbed before she took off in Luke’s X-wing--now her X-wing was the black tunic laying on the ground of that forsaken planet.

She couldn’t cry; not right now. She had to lead her family out of that place. She had to be strong. She had to be a rock.

There would be a time and place for a breakdown… Later, when she was alone.

After she landed the fighter, Rey hugged her best friends. She could not have done this alone. They were willing to risk it all and more for her. Her trauma could wait for their joy and jubilation. She looked around for people she knew. There were some missing faces in the crowds. Oh.

There were more lives lost. She had to deal with their trauma too. Rey wasn’t the only one who had to let go of someone she held dear.

Rey’s breath hitched as she thought about Ben. Now wasn’t the time for this. She pushed it aside.

It was only three weeks later as she traveled across the galaxy to lay those twin lightsabers to rest in the sands of the planet where Obi-Wan Kenobi approached Luke Skywalker that it hit her. 

Ben. 

His smile. The way he touched her face as she took that first breath again. The way he held her. 

Tears came to her eyes.

The tenderness which he caressed her skin and the awe he held in his gaze for her. He selflessly gave his life for her, just as his mother had done for him. Leia must have known… She must have known her son would deviate from his pursuit of darkness. 

In the weeks that followed her visit to Tattooine, Rey felt different. She felt off; like something wasn’t right with the force. She shook it off. It was just her trying to come to terms with everything that had happened.

It was eight weeks after Ben’s sacrifice that Rey began to notice the steady hum of energy within herself.

What was this?

Since Resistance members were no longer fugitives, Rey stepped out of her home into the bright daylight. Once she declared herself a Skywalker, she became famous. She was a household name. 

Rey could have gone anywhere. She could have done anything.

She wanted to go back to her beginning. Rey went to Jakku but there was nothing there for her. No one wanted to hire her to salvage the various pieces of wreckage that lay in the sands. It was too much liability. 

She didn’t need the credits. She needed something to keep her mind off of this weird feeling thrumming through her and the mental breakdown that kept trying to push through.

Most of her financial stability came from stipends that many planets contributed to her. People celebrated her victory and presence. People hated her too. They were entitled to their opinions.

As Rey walked down the busy street in her usual white tunic and pants with her staff secured on her shoulder and lightsaber secured on her belt, Rey stopped at the clinic to see the doctor there. The medical droid took her vital signs while the doctor scanned her. 

When the news came, Rey paid the woman and left. She couldn’t think. She didn’t know how she got home.

Later that night as she sat on her bed, wrapped up in the only momento she had to remind herself that Ben Solo had been a living, breathing person who smiled; who laughed; who loved her, she wore his tunic which was still dirty with his blood and sweat. It still had the dust from Exogal on it.

She refused to wash it.

“Ben, please,” she whispered in the still darkness. “Please be with me. I need you here.”

Her breath was ragged as she tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to break the quiet. “Be with me. Be with me...”

The words became a chant; a mantra that she needed to hear as she cried. Rey drew her knees up as she rocked back and forth. Rey needed Ben right now.

How had he done this? Why had he done it?

Ben had used his entire life force and then some to bring her to life but he also left behind something else.

“Rey,” the doctor said, looking at her with a serious expression. The doctor then turned solemn as she continued to speak. “I’m not one to judge but you’re pregnant.”

Pregnant?

Pregnant.

This information was unbelievable. 

There was no one she could tell. There was no one she could share the news with. Everyone who was connected to her did not know about the nature of her and Ben’s relationship. They didn’t even know about Ben’s sacrifice. 

Or they were dead; Luke, Leia, Han, Ben…

She stumbled home, unaware of anyone else. She went straight to her bedroom, ignoring the beeping from R2-D2.

Pregnant.

The sob that tore through the air was too loud; too raw. It physically hurt.

“Be with me, please. I need you.”

After hours of crying made Rey exhausted, she finally collapsed onto the surface of the bed, eyes closed and trying to breathe normally. Occasionally her breath would stutter and tears would escape. 

She was alone.

In the late hours of the night, her crying quieted. Rey’s sleep was fitful; tossing and turning in the big bed. Her dreams tormented her, showing her memories of Kylo Ren with his mask and Ben Solo.

They were one person but split into two different timelines for her.

There was Kylo Ren who was mysterious, dangerous and demanding; pushing into her thoughts and seeking her out. He had tried so hard to sway her from her destiny to become his dark queen.

Rey would never do that. She was scared of the darkness that resided inside of her.

Then there was the man who she fell in love with. There was Ben; the lost and betrayed child who offered his hand to her numerous times, pleading with her to take it and be by his side.

The dreams also showed her in the throes of ecstasy, head thrown back and mouth opened as Ben ravaged her body and made love to her, whispering all of his secrets in her ears. They were merely harsh pants, sharp gasps, and whimpers but Rey knew differently. Those were the times he was most vulnerable.

In the early hours of dawn, when it was barely light outside, Rey woke up, staring at the ceiling of her room, thinking.

Perhaps he had gotten her pregnant one of those times where they made love via force bond.

No.

The doctor said she was as far along as Rey knew Ben had been dead.

Besides, their last several force bond moments had been in anger and accusations. He’d been searching for her to keep her safe from her sadistic and psychopathic grandfather. Maybe Ben was trying to find her so they could take him down together.

The only reason her grandfather was dead because he harmed her found family and the one man she loved.

With a sigh, Rey sat up and drew her knees to her chest. She didn’t care if Ben’s tunic was too big on her small frame.

“Please be with me,” she murmured. “Please Ben. Please, Leia. Please, Luke. Please, Han.”

There was a sigh in the space. “Be with me.”


End file.
